


Catch You In The Dark

by trikruprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruprincess/pseuds/trikruprincess
Summary: A Becho AU that nobody asked for! I really ship them, so here it is. Echo returns to her hometown for the first time in five years and Bellamy couldn't gather his courage to face her, after their bad break up five years ago. Will their broken souls heal?This story is set in Vancouver, BC.





	Catch You In The Dark

Bellamy finished reading the last chapter of Desire by Haruki Murakami, a book from one of his favorite author. Sitting in a cafe, reading a book, drinking his favorite vanilla soy latte on a gloomy Sunday afternoon has been his favorite thing to do. Just as Bellamy was going to leave for the supermarket to buy groceries that Octavia told him to, a familiar, too familiar, brunette opened the door to the cafe. It was then that Bellamy realized it was pouring outside. Bellamy was happy to see this certain brunette, until a man walked in behind her and tidied her wet hair for her. 

 

_He’s just a friend._

 

Bellamy told himself, but deep down he knew that that man wasn’t _just a friend_.

 

She turned towards his direction and hazel meets dark brown. She looked away before he could smile at her. She looked away before he could comprehend that it was indeed her. There was a queue and Bellamy didn’t know when it got longer and longer. It has always been this way, everyone seemed to disappear whenever she was around him. 

 

The man kissed her, and she smiled into the kiss. _She looks happy._ Bellamy sling his bag across his body and left the cafe, even though he didn’t have an umbrella with him. He headed straight home, groceries didn’t seem so important right now. Bellamy walked as quick as his legs could bring him, and he reached home just slightly over fifteen minutes. He silently wished Octavia wasn't at home so she wouldn't bother him. During these five years, Octavia had always tried to convince him to go look for her, but he was the one who chose this, so he should live with his choices.

 

"Bell, what the hell? I told you to go get groceries after you're done with your me time!" Octavia followed Bellamy as he walked towards his room. 

 

"Back off, O." Bellamy closed the door in her face and locked it so she couldn't disturb him. 

 

The last and only time Bellamy shut himself in his room was when  _she_ left. 

 

"No way..." Octavia was about to call Lincoln and asked him about it when her phone rang. Looks like they had strong telepathy, because it was Lincoln on the other line.

 

"Hey, I just bumped into Raven on the streets and we talked awhile and guess who we saw?" Lincoln asked in his voice thick voice.

 

"Echo?" Octavia put a hand on her forehead, knowing that she was right about Bellamy's behaviour. Octavia had tried so hard to bring Bellamy back to life when they broke up, now she's back in town and all of a sudden she felt like her efforts are going to go to waste. Echo was and is still the love of his life, maybe, just maybe, Octavia could bring them back together again. Bellamy was broken for the past five years, and everyone knew only Echo could piece him back together.

 

"How'd you know?" 

 

"Well, Bell locked himself in his room." 

 

Octavia had convinced Lincoln to get their groceries instead and that she'll try her luck by calling Echo, even though she had no idea if the older woman had changed her mobile number after all these years. But she was willing to try as long as it gives Bellamy a chance of talking to Echo again. Octavia brought her mobile phone and sat outside Bellamy's room, hoping he wasn't just crying in there.

 

Three knocks.

 

"Echo's back in town and I know you saw her. Hey, isn't it great? You've been wanting to see her for five years, now she's back, Bellamy. You should seize every opportunity and get her back." Octavia kept ringing Echo, it went through but she wasn't picking up, so Octavia kept trying while talking to her older brother. He wouldn't talk, but Octavia knew he was listening to her.

 

"Can I invite her to our house for dinner tonight?" 

 

" _Don't._ "

 

His nasal voice was heard through the thick door, which meant he has been crying. Octavia wasn't going to let him go through this phase again, not when she tried so hard to get him out of it. 

 

"Why not?" Octavia asked, and when she didn't get an answer she stood up and knocked on his door again. "I know you just need a big, good, and long hug. So come out, Bell, I'll be right here." 

 

And the door opened slowly until Bellamy was revealed on the other side of the door. His eyes were bloodshot red, his usually messy curls are now even messier, his cheeks stained with dried tears. Octavia wasted no time in pulling him in for a hug. A hug that feels like Bellamy's life depended on it. Octavia kept rubbing his back in a circular and comforting motion, hoping it would calm him down. 

 

"She has a boyfriend, O." Bellamy said through his tears. He was sobbing by now, and Octavia let out a long breath before she pulled away. 

 

"Are you sure he's not just a friend?" Octavia brushed his messy curls to the side to reveal his freckled face, and wiped his tears away.

 

"I saw them kiss. She's moved on." 

 

"No way! She told me she'll never love anyone else the way she loved you, she told me before she left!" Bellamy went back into his room and lay flat on his tummy. He only let out a scoff, thinking about what Octavia just told him.

 

Octavia followed him into his room and sat on the empty space on his bed. They shared a comfortable silence, Octavia would pass Bellamy a box of tissue and she keeps rubbing his back. When Octavia had enough of the silence, she broke it and turned Bellamy around. "Let me invite her to our dinner tonight? I'll ask Raven, Clarke, Niylah, Murphy and Monty, it'll be like a reunion for all of us, it'll be good." When Bellamy didn't answer, Octavia took it as a yes. No matter how heart broken Bellamy is, deep down he still want to see Echo. Even if it's from a distance.

  

> **[Octavia B.] I know you still have my number**
> 
> **[Octavia B.] Come to our place for dinner tonight?**
> 
> **[Octavia B.] Everyone'd be here. Raven, Clarke, Niylah, Monty, Murphy.**
> 
> **[Echo W.] Only if you cooked my favourite food.**
> 
> **[Octavia B.] You bet, so we'll see you at seven?**
> 
>  

Octavia let out a small laugh, seeing that Echo hasn't changed much since she left. She still leaves people on last seen as and when she likes. She still doesn't like to pick up calls but will reply people via texts. Octavia used to hate it when Echo does that, she'd message Octavia and then leave her on last seen for days before she replied her. But Octavia had gotten used to it and she'd even missed it, as crazy as it sounds.

 

"Do you think Echo has a boyfriend? Or just a fling?" Lincoln asked as he and Octavia prepare all the ingredients. Octavia was cutting up tomatoes while Lincoln was making a chicken pot pie.

 

"I don't know, but Echo isn't really the kind to have a fling. She loves Bellamy, Lincoln." 

 

"We don't know about that, O. Promise me you won't push Echo too far later, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. It's been five years, she might need more time." Lincoln stopped what he was doing when he heard nothing back from Octavia. He knew his girlfriend would do anything to get Bellamy up on his feet again, but he needed her to understand that it takes time. " _Octavia_."

 

"Ugh, fine! I won't push her too far." Octavia blew a few strands of hair out of her face as she continued to cut the tomatoes. 

 

It was almost seven, the dining table is set, the only thing left to do is put the steaming chicken pot pie that Lincoln made on the table. Lincoln wanted to bring it out when everyone arrive, so it would be fresh and warm. Raven, Niylah, and Clarke arrived first, Monty arrived shortly after them. Clarke and Niylah brought wine so they could just sit and drink by the patio after dinner, Raven brought Echo's favourite cookies, those that she made with her grandmother's recipe, those that Echo said were the  _best cookies in the world_. Monty didn't know what to bring, so he brought a bottle of champagne, one that he thought Echo'd like. Murphy arrived last, he brought Echo a bracelet made from recycled materials. He saw it while on the way to the house, and he thought Echo'd like it. 

 

Five minutes before seven, but Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. Lincoln said the bathroom door is shut, so he must be in there. He knocked the door multiple times and got a response from Bellamy. " _Give me a second!"_

 

Lincoln laughed, no idea what he was doing inside, but he heard hair dryer, so he must've had a shower and was drying his hair. After another minute or so, Bellamy was seen walking to the living room. Everyone gave him  _those_ eyes, which he hated, but he don't blame them. He had shut everyone off the moment he broke up with Echo. This would be the first time they see him in decent clothes and his face shaved in five years. 

 

_She likes it when I don't have a beard._

 

"Big brother is looking fresh and good." Octavia pulled Bellamy in for a hug before she goes to the kitchen to bring the chicken pot pie out with Lincoln following behind, bringing plates and glasses of water, as well as glasses for wine that Clarke and Niylah brought. While Octavia and Lincoln were in the kitchen, Bellamy sat next to Raven on the couch, doing a short catch up with them. They hadn't really talked properly in five years, but there were absolutely no awkwardness between them. They'd always understand Bellamy and gave him the space that he needed. 

 

When the clock strikes seven, the doorbell rang. Bellamy took a deep breath, while Octavia raced to the door. She opened it and standing in front of the house was a familiar face, a face that Octavia and everyone else had missed. She still wore her signature red lips, her skin is glowing, her hair in a ponytail, she wore a plain black off shoulder top with dark blue skinny jeans. Exactly the way she loved to dress herself, and she was still wearing the necklace that Bellamy gifted her on their first date, Octavia smiled internally.

 

"Hey girl, you know you didn't have to ring the bell." Octavia pulled Echo in for a bone crushing hug, she hugged her a little longer, happy to finally see her friend after years. No calls, no texts, no mails. Octavia couldn't help but worry about her sometimes, but knew that Echo knows how to take care of herself. 

 

“Come in.” Octavia led her in, and everyone was looking at Echo, all of them couldn’t believe she is finally back, it was as if she vanished for five years, they’ve never heard from her until this very moment. 

 

Raven was the first to throw herself into Echo’s arms, she did not know when, but tears started falling just a few seconds after she hugged Echo. Clarke followed behind Raven, rubbing her back as the brunette cried like a baby. The blonde smiled and mouthed a _welcome back_ which Echo answered by pulling her in for a bear hug. Niylah hugged both her girlfriend and Echo together, not forgetting to place a kiss on Echo’s forehead. Monty went next, there was a little awkwardness between them, but soon disappeared when Echo ruffled his hair and pulled him in. She whispered an _I’m sorry_  but Monty just shook his head instead. John wasn’t the happiest when Echo left, he wasn’t very willing to put down his pride, until Echo showed him her sad puppy eyes, those that she knew he couldn’t resist. He finally smiled his lopsided smile and pulled her into a hug, not forgetting to also give Echo the bracelet he bought her.

 

And then there he was. Standing at the corner, watching her from a distance. Echo looked at him longingly, Bellamy pushed himself forward, off the wall he was leaning on to, and opened his arms while walking towards his ex-girlfriend. Echo leaned in and let herself be enveloped in Bellamy’s muscular arms. She probably shouldn’t do this, considering she has a boyfriend, but she could care less. She missed Bellamy.

 

Bellamy buried his face into Echo’s neck and managed to somehow not shed any tears. Her shampoo smelled the same, the strawberry mixed with floral scent, her perfume smelled of her favorite perfume ever, the No.19 by Chanel. Echo pulled back, and saw how worn out he was. He looked like he haven’t slept for days, he looked like he wasn’t eating well and he looked _broken._

“How are you?” Echo pushed his messy curls to the side to reveal his freckled face. A face that she used to love to see every morning, every second of the day. 

 

Bellamy just let out a small laugh, unable to answer her. What was he going to say? He’s been miserable. 

 

They moved to the dining table and started with their dinner. There were baked potatoes, chicken pot pie, tomato soup, smoked salmon salad and roasted beef. All of Echo’s favorites. The tall brunette felt her heart warmed up, she had been gone for five years yet they still treat her the same way that they did five years ago. She’d have thought they’d hate her for leaving without a word. 

 

“What brings you back, E?” Octavia asked when the silence got a little too uncomfortable for her. 

 

“I came back to sign some documents to take over my mom’s businesses. Apparently, she is still controlling me from her grave.” Echo avoided everyone’s eyes, especially Bellamy’s. They were all dumbfounded, at Nia’s death and at Echo being so nonchalant about it. But they also knew how Echo felt about her mom. 

 

“Babe, I’m so sorry.” Raven took Echo’s hands in hers, to let her know they’ll all be here for her. 

 

“Yeah, well, me too.” 

 

They resumed their dinner solemnly for the next ten minutes. None of them knew what to say but Echo wished they wouldn’t feel sad for her or pity her. She felt relieved that Nia was gone, even though she shouldn’t feel this way. But deep down in her heart she knew Nia was no mother to her, she just needed someone to take over her businesses for her. 

 

“You’re okay with that?” John asked, enough of the silence. They did not gather so that they could share awkward silences together. They gathered to celebrate Echo’s return. 

 

“With what?” Echo replied with a cold tone. 

 

Bellamy chimed in before John could say anything, “You hate doing business.” 

 

“Well, I don’t have any other choices, do I? My mom’s assistant Ontari will make sure I sign the papers and turn up for work next week.” 

 

“Enough about Nia and Ontari, tell us what you’ve been up to!” Niylah said in a cheerful tone, hopefully to lighten up the atmosphere. It took Echo awhile to warm up to people, and Niylah didn’t want her to become that cold and shut off person again. 

 

“Hm, since I graduated university, I’ve been traveling until just two months ago when I received the news that my mom’s dead. The last five months traveling was the best because of my boyfriend.” 

 

Bellamy saw how Echo’s eyes lit up at the mention of her boyfriend. _She really likes this guy._  

 

“You have a boyfriend?” Octavia looked like she was about to stab a bitch and Lincoln wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

And to Bellamy, knowing that the  _boyfriend_  Echo was talking about wasn’t him made him want to kill himself and just stop the heartache. 

 

“Yeah, O. His name is Roan and we’ve been together about six months now.” 

 

“Why don’t you bring him for lunch tomorrow with us? We should get to know each other!” Clarke, who was uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere decided to suggest something, and _that_  just came out of her mouth. She thought if Bellamy wants to get Echo back, he should know his enemy well. Clarke’s one of Bellamy’s best friends, she believes he should still fight for Echo till the day she’s married. But she’s not yet married, so he still has a chance.

 

“Sure, if everyone’s okay with it?” Echo asked the group, but everyone knew she was asking a certain man. 

 

“I’ll, uh, think about it.” Bellamy said and hung his head low, continue to eat his pie. 

 

“It’s okay, Bellamy. I understand.” Echo smiled faintly at Bellamy, but he was sure that Octavia would talk him into going for the lunch tomorrow and he really isn’t quite ready for it. 

 

After they were done with dinner, they sat at the patio to catch up with each other. Clarke and Niylah have been together for about two years now, and they opened their own restaurant. Monty and Raven are now electrical engineer and space architecture respectively, Raven also sometimes give lectures or talks at universities. John works at his family’s company which owns big hotels in British Columbia. Bellamy teaches boxing at a boxing studio his friend Riley owns, but has stopped teaching there since five years ago. He still has no idea what he was going to do, but has to figure it out soon as his savings are almost used up. Lincoln works at a security company and earns a six figure pay every month, so Octavia stayed home and sometimes teaches boxing at Riley’s boxing studio as well. 

 

Everyone proceeded to clean up, Echo wanted to help but they insisted she take a rest outside. Echo stayed at the patio, she light up a joint of marijuana and tried to process everything that happened.

 

"So you picked up smoking?" A manly voice crept up behind Echo and she turned around to find the man she once loved standing behind her, giving her looks of disapproval. 

 

"Picked it up during my second year in university, helped me to focus. Can't seem to quit it since then." Echo shrugged, though seeing Bellamy's disappointed face made her want to quit smoking as soon as she can. Bellamy was disappointed in her for so many things she did, but he never once disappointed her.

 

They fell into silence again. This time it was awkward. They used to share comfortable silence together, but things have changed and Bellamy regretted his choice every single day.  _If only I could understand you and your freedom more._

 

Echo loved her freedom. She never got it when she was younger. Nia used to refuse to let Echo play with her friends. She would always force Echo to study, take incentive classes and piano lessons. Echo hated every one of those lessons. All she wanted was to do kickboxing. So one day, Echo stole money from Nia’s drawer in her room and secretly enrolled herself into a kickboxing class. Nia found out about it and grounded her for three months, but that didn’t stop her from sneaking out of the house to go kickboxing classes. She was often praised by the instructor that she was a natural at kickboxing. Echo was always good at sneaking around, hiding and sneaking up on people ever since she was young, she even once thought she was a spy in her past life.

 

"I really hope to see you tomorrow, Bellamy." Echo smoked the last of her joint and went in to help her friends clean up, leaving Bellamy at the patio with his never-ending thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes you spot, I've proofread this multiple times but sometimes I still don't spot those mistakes TT enjoy! leave me any feedback or comments that you have!


End file.
